


Shining stars all seem to congregate around your face

by Shinigami_Sensei



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gryffindor!Lauren, Hufflepuff!Calum, M/M, Smut, and stuff idk, gryffindor!ashton, gryffindor!luke, hogwarts!5sos, may be hurt!Calum because I cant write everyone happy and im weak for this kind of shit, slytherin!michael, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_Sensei/pseuds/Shinigami_Sensei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke meets Lauren in cart on the way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He's scared and sits alone. She looks for a new place because her older brother, Ashton, went to meet his friends. She sits with him and talk. After a while some boy peeks in and they invite him to sit with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining stars all seem to congregate around your face

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted yesterday as gift because I had birthday but I can put it today as well as a gift to Luke, right? At first I though about something else to post be I didn't have enough time to re-write it.  
> ANYWAY  
> This is an idea I got while looking at anarchyaustralia's hogwarts!5sos on her tumblr. I'm not gonna use all but one for sure and maybe more, don't know yet.  
> Please enjoy and leave kudos and comments so I know you like it!   
> (unbeta'd)
> 
> Title form Jason Mraz - Love Someone

"Lauren I'm gonna look for my mates. Wanna go with me?"

"No Ash, I'm fine. I think I should go and make friends, right?"

"Yeah sis! I'll find you later!" said the boy and left his sister on her own.

You see, Lauren was going to Hogwarts for her first year while her brother, Ashton, was going to start his fourth one. He was in Gryffindor and Lauren desperately wanted to be in Gryffindor too. So she got herself together and opened the door next to her.

Inside was sitting four girls. And Lauren was sure they were sisters. They all looked the same. The only thing that were different were their bows in hair - one had blue, next to her sat girl with yellow one and on the opposite side sat girl with green one and one with red. Nice.

"Hello darling, can we help you?" asked the one with green bow.

"O-oh no, thank you! I'm just looking for a friend! I gotta go!" Lauren quickly excused herself and closed the door. "That was interesting..." she muttered to herself.

She shook her head and took some steps before stopping in front of another door. She gently opened the door and looked in.

Inside was just one person. A small boy, looking really scared and alone. His blonde hair was short and his baby blue eyes wide.

"Hi. I'm Lauren. Do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked with soft smile.

"Yeah. Sure. No problem," the boy answered. Lauren stepped in and sat at the opposite of him. "I'm Luke."

"Nice to meet you Luke!" 

"Nice to meet you too," he said and smiled.

***

It was after and hour or so when the door opened again. Some boy peeked in just like Lauren did.

"Is there a free seat?" he asked shyly.

"Yes, come in!"

"Hi, my name's Lauren Irwin" the young Irwin introduced herself.

"And I'm Luke Hemmings. What's your name?"

"Calum Hood. Nice to meet you guys," he said.

After a small talk in which Lauren talked how excited she was, Calum talking about being nervous and Luke just laughing at how Lauren was louder and louder, despite being told to be quiet multiple times, there was a second of silence. 

"We're gonna be friends, who's in?" Lauren shouted after a while. Luke's hand was up in seconds and Calum raised his head as well. "Yay! It's gonna be awesome!" she cheered.

"What if we end up in different houses?" Calum asked in quiet voice.

"Does it matter?" asked Luke. "It does not. We can still be friends."

"Yes! My brother Ashton is friends with Ravenclaws and Slytherins and he's in Gryffindor himself!" Lauren said with big grin.

"Are you gonna be in Gryffindor too?" asked Luke. 

"I think so. It's family thing. We all always been in Gryffindor."

 

"Hey, it's same thing with my family! But we always been Ravenclaws." Luke laughed.

"What about you Calum?" Lauren asked.

"My parents are not wizards. Nobody's ever been..." he said, almost like he was ashamed. 

"It doesn't matter Calum," said Luke. "It makes you even more special."

"Yeah. We're still friends Cal," added Lauren.

"Thank you guys."

***

The Sorting Hat was in mood that day, that's for sure. It told joke, made fun of first years, chatted with older students. Bit when it came to sorting The Hat was serious and patient.

"Halandas I see, I see... You my look like Gryffindor but I see you way better in... RAVENCLAW!" The Sorting Hat accounted. Ravenclaws cheered loudly.

"Hemmings! Another one? Oh I remember Jack and Ben... Those little sh... Those little boys... Ravenclaws, right? You would like to be one too, don't you?" The Hat asked and Luke nodded almost causing The Hat to fall. "But you're not Ravenclaw," The Hat said and Ravenclaws made some disappointing noises. And so did Luke. "You are a smart kid, just like your brothers but you're gonna be in Gryffindor because you will be fighting for what you love, for your friends, you will show everyone that you are not afraid of them when you have your friends and love. GRYFFINDOR then!" The Hat yelled and a few Gryffindors came to him to led Luke to their table.

"Welcome in Hogwarts Calum Hood," The Hat said. "Your soul is pure and innocent. You're intelligent. You're brave. But you're also cunning when you want to. You're ambitious. But your strongest side is how caring you are. There's nothing more important to you than your friends, your family and your loved one. You would protect them at all costs, wouldn't you? Your house is HUFFLEPUFF. Be proud of who you are," the Sorting Hat said. 

"Oh, isn't it Irwin's little sister?" The Hat asked.

"Yeah," whispered a boy just next to him. He was the one who led him to table. 

Now that Luke looked at him He noticed his honey brown eyes and hair that was falling into his eyes. Luke though that if they were longer they would curl just like his own. But Luke looked at Ashton and missed The Sorting Hat's words about Lauren. But when Ashton yelled "That's my lil' sis!" with huge smile he knew she's in Gryffindor too.

But Luke didn't care anymore who where been. He was amazed by this boy in front of him.

Luke knew he was screwed.


End file.
